Blake L. Samuels
'Bio' Blake was born in Quebec, Canada as a french originated boy he however moved to Ontario. As a young boy, Blake spoke French and enjoyed watching snowboarding on television. Blake dreamed of becoming an all star snowboarder like, his grandfather at his youth. Blake grew up with strict rules being forced upon him. He studied for most of his life about sciences and languages. By the age of thirteen, Blake took lessons on snowboarding. He practiced it for two years, making sure he was successful every time. By the age of fifteen, Blake became a workaholic for snowboarding. He spent most of his high school studying science, and Spanish. He often rivaled with honor students in high school. After graduating high school Blake applied to try snowboarding in Japan. Blake was accepted and left his home. 'Personality' Blake is a cold, distant, ambitious man. He is rather a loner and is commonly anti-social. Blake prefers quiet to loud industrial areas. Blake commonly speaks out his thoughts and or writes what is on his mind. He is a deep thinker. Blake also suffers lack of tolerance to petty problems. He is also very impatient and expects things done on time. Blake however has a silver tongue of persuasion. Blake is incredibly persuasive and could do anything linguasticly. Blakes intelligence sometimes has trouble deciphering slang or sometimes sarcasm. Blake also suffers with team work as he lets his goals over power the others. Blake also fails to trust anyone but himself, unless some one earns his trust. Blake is also a realist and a pessimist. Being a long time realist bothers Blake. Often times he can't believe that demons surround him, this opens some daemonophobia. Blake's fear for demons causes his team and himself heavy problems. That is what causes him to have such fear around stronger demons or groups of demons. Many times Blake flees from demons or sends his domesticated demon to slow down the enemy. Blake how ever if angered will take down armies of demons with no ones consent. Some times just rushing leads to Blake's near fate. 'Home II Incident' Blake was interviewed in to take a flight trip to Japan for the short Winter Snowboarding games on Mount Fuji. He was accepeted and traveled to Japan. While resting awaiting the next day so he can practice his snowboarding, Japan became infested with demons. He was awoken abruptly as a strange lady tells him to follow her. Blake followed her to a new sector or safe house called the Home II. He was then taught to slay demons and that it was his duty to decide what to do in this barren wasteland that is Japan. 'Relationships' 'Blaise Landers' Blake has mixed feelings for Blaise. Blake often takes care of Blaise as if he would mentor her to becoming a warior. Blake finds her incredibly talented and useful. He knows her well enough to figure out her emotional weaknesses. Outside of his ambition, Blake can not understand why he happens to care for Blaise outside of his plot for ruling the world. 'Marcus Amsel' Blake and Marcus have a rivaling enemy relationship. Blake feels that Marcus would risk the safety of both himself and Blaise Landers seeing how Marcus was once a criminal. Blake wishes death upon Marcus and plans to do so with Marcus' own blade. Terminating Marcus will open many opportunities for Blakes future. 'Decision For The World' Since the whole world was destroyed in the demonic apocalypse, Blake has to make a decision about what to do with the world. Blake seeks more selfish intentions for the world. He feels that he deserves the right to control the world and it's inhabitants. Blake has this selfish idea just so he can make a name out of himself. He will make as many sacrifices to just succeed. 'Skills (Outside of Battle)' Blake is a well known snow boarder in Quebec. Blake would go down numerous mountains in the winter. He's earned enough money from small time snow boarding races to visit far off countries and race there/practice there. Out side of snow boarding, Blake is also a skilled chef in meats and deserts. He was the pride of his family for his culinary. Blake is also linguistically skilled in French. Blake was also a small time champion boxer during the age of fourteen to fifteen in his former schools. Category:Young Adults Category:Chaotic Aligned Characters